


Yggdrasil

by Dontyoujustloveapples



Category: Phandom
Genre: 2 shot, Dan my lil Beb it will be ok, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Gen, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Phil will make it better, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontyoujustloveapples/pseuds/Dontyoujustloveapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd grown accustomed to the feeling of hollowness that had followed him through everyday life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yggdrasil

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was inspired by this song I found on YT :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ILrPW5O2RIM
> 
> This is my first ever fic here on ao3 (and the only one which Dosent make me cringe as bad as others that I've wrote (oh god))
> 
> I am am all for criticism just plz don't rek me to bad. 
> 
> Also maybe looking for beta???
> 
> Thanks. Enjoy.

He'd grown accustomed to the feeling of hollowness that had followed him through everyday life. Much like an old rotting tree, with imperfections highlighted by air whistling through its empty husk. It’s old decaying, soggy, foundation the only thing helping it clutch to its last tendrils of life.

By the time he was old enough to to really understand the horrors and crippling pressure of the real world, he was already cracking and folding. Expectations set way to high.

He remembered they would often ask, “So, Daniel! Have you chosen your path for Uni yet?”

And he would reply cold yet resigned, “Law school.” Because that's what was expected from him. To tired to fight for what he'd wanted, even when he knew the path he was on would lead to him hating everything and everybody even more. He felt the emptiness in his words and knew everyone around him did as well. They pulled away, unwilling to be infected by his sour views on the world, and his contempt for those who were ignorant and blind to the society that was trying to bury them alive.

Yet he went. And he _knew_ , he just _knew_. His foundation was already cracked beyond saving, bent and destroyed.

He would topple any second.

 


End file.
